Leaping Out of Ruts
by MsNita
Summary: Takes place after MIGHT JUST CHANGE MY MIND. Circe gets a little bored, and a certain redhead shows up. Rated for implications.


Circe hummed to herself as she combed out Mashira's coat. Argost was supposed to be stopping by and she wanted everyone to look their best. Mashira contented himself to listening to Circe's song, but Circe knew that once Argost stepped foot on the premises, he'd be all claws and fangs. She couldn't figure out why h was so possessive over her when it came to Argost when he was fine with Trionus, somewhat, and Asterion entirely. She figured it was canine mentality that Matches and Rex weren't threats. Now Pegasus was a different story, Mashira and him simply ignored each other.

However, Mashira simply did not like Argost, which at first confused the man. Now when Argost would see him, there would be a fair share of growls all around. Circe was sidetracked when Nymphandora called out her name. Mashira groaned in protest when she finished grooming him.

"You're spoiled," she giggled, scratching his ear.

"Circe, we need to go," Nymphandora stated.

"Why?" Circe asked.

"Because you'll need to have a new outfit for when Argost arrives," she replied.

"What is wrong with the clothes I have?" Circe questioned.

"And Trionus says that you're a hopeless romantic," Nymphandora sighed. "Where is your sense of pleasing the man you love with something he hasn't seen?"

"Since when did you become Aphrodite's advocate?" Circe countered.

"Come here," Nymphandora demanded.

Nymphandora grabbed Circe's hand and drug her to the car where Eunice was waiting. Circe crawled into the back while Nymphandora took the driver's seat. Circe eyed an interesting airship hovering over London. She knew that it wasn't Argost's. So, who's was it?

Soon Nymphandora and Eunice were dragging Circe out of the car and into a boutique. Circe nonchalantly looked at the clothes on the rack. Before she could register it, Eunice grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the dressing rooms. Nymphandora was waiting there with a white dress.

When Circe came out, her friends were debating on whether or not that was the dress. Circe idly stared out the window when a boy ran by. She could tell he was in a bit of distress, especially when a swarm of Argost's pet insects appeared right behind him. It was then that pure instinct took over and she went racing out the door.

"Circe, we haven't paid yet," Nymphandora and Eunice cried.

Circe had managed to catch up to the boy and wrapped an arm around his waist. He started to confuse her with some Abbey-girl, but he stopped when she bolted into an alley and started scaling the wall in leaps and bounds. As soon as she hit the roof, she took some powder one of Trionus's ex-girlfriends gave her and threw it over the swarm. As the swarm entered the cloud, their bodies disintegrated.

"Whoa, what was that stuff?" the boy exclaimed.

"Trade secret," she replied as the boy groaned in disappointment.

"Mini-man," a man cried.

"Uncle Doyle," the boy answered.

Suddenly, a rather handsome redhead was hovering in front of her, thanks to his jet-pack. She figured he was the "Uncle Doyle" that the boy had just out for. The boy had yet to complain about her still holding him.

"Mini-man, what are you doing with Abbey?" Doyle yelled.

Circe silenced the boy before he could respond and stated sharply, "I don't know who this Abbey is, but last time _I_ checked, _my_ name was Circe."

"Zak," a woman cried out, "Put my baby down."

"Mom, it's alright," Zak commented, "she helped me escape..."

"Circe," Eunice interrupted, "we need to go."

"Good day all," Circe stated.

Before the family could register what she was doing, Circe had jumped off the edge of the building. Zak and Doyle ran over to the edge to see Circe walking to a silver convertible where two girls were scolding her. It seemed like she was ignoring them as the redhead ripped a tag off her dress.

"Okay," Doyle stated, "I like her."

"Yeah, she's cool," Zak concurred.

"She has a strange resemblance to Abbey," Drew muttered.

"She said that her name was Circe," Zak corrected.

"It's interesting how she shows up after Argost has been frequenting this place," Doc suspected.

...

"Could you please explain to me _why_ you helped the Saturday boy?" Argost demanded.

"Let's just say I have a soft spot for kids," Circe replied.

She was sitting on her desk while Argost had taken her seat. He was furious that she would utterly destroy his pets and all for the Saturday brat. She simply reclined, playing cute as he continued to fume.

"We shall settle this now before it even starts," he growled.

He stopped short when the heel of her boot pressed against his throat, she commented with a sweet face, "Yes, let's settle this now before it even starts... I will do what I wish when I wish and how I wish. Now, I know that you have issues with the Saturdays, but let me tell you this..."

A twinge of fear sank into Argost as she sneered at him. He could see the edge of her eyes turning red. He choked as she increased the pressure of her heel. He figured she would lower her voice, but she didn't, "If you ever try to kill that boy again when you or he are in _my_ territory, I will punish you in every manner that was outlawed due to the level of cruelty. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, my dear," Argost choked out.

"Good," she chirped happily.

"Damn," he uttered before engulfing her mouth with his.

She always had a way of riling him up, and today was even worse than usual. The white dress informing him of her virginity made him all the more lustful. However, like every time before, he would never make it. He couldn't figure out how she did it, but whatever she did kept him from fornicating with her. This time, he would need a change of clothes.

She hummed as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It was moments like this that he hated his animalistic desire to cuddle. He had tried to avoid that desire, but Circe seemed to pull it out of him.

He grunted in objection when she hopped off the desk. Following her like a lost puppy hungry for attention, he crawled onto her bed with her. He nuzzled into her belly, relaxing as she stroked his milky mane. He was certainly content to take a nap, having spent up his energy.

Circe simply let him sleep as she read one of her books. She was getting tired of his wanton desires. It never helped that Nymphandora and Eunice were always giving him ideas. Trionus decided to play it smart and not say anything. Asterion would have thrown him out if it wasn't for Munya always distracting him. Argost had an intense jealousy toward Asterion, which showed when he found a picture of her sleeping on his back.

She wanted something new, something fresh. Being with Argost showed her the rut she had fallen into. She couldn't blame him, it was a rut she was in before they even met. However, she still longed for a change to happen, and opportunity knocked in the form of a young boy with a handsome redhead for an uncle.

"I need to see that family again," she stated.

...

"Hey Uncle Doyle," Zak exclaimed, "where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Doyle lied, "what are you up to?"

"Dad decided to do research on Circe," Zak replied.

"There doesn't seem to be anything unusual about her," Doc jumped in. "She moved from America. She owns a house with a man by the name of Asterion. There are two other women and another young man living with them: Nymphandora, Eunice and Trionus. Except for Circe, they all come from rather wealthy families. However, it seems that Asterion's family disowned him."

"Why?" Drew asked.

"There isn't really an explanation," Doc replied, "it says here, anyone who knows him usually call him the 'friendly giant'."

"And that's why they took away the family inheritance?" Doyle asked sarcastically.

"I don't get it," Doc wondered, "nothing seems to stand out."

"Nothing?" Drew questioned, "Honey, you don't find their names a bit... I don't know... out of the norm?"

"What's wrong with their names?" Zak asked.

"Asterion is a possible name of the minotaur," Doc answered, "Eunice was the name of a water nymph, and Circe..."

At that name, both Fisk and Komodo growled before Doc finished, "... was the name of an enchantress who supposedly turned men into animals."

"I suppose that Circe was a better choice than Medusa," Doyle stated. Much better, he thought to himself.

"Why would Argost be interested in Greek mythology, though," Doc exclaimed.

"Well," Zak confessed, "when Argost's bugs were chasing me, she used this dust that ate them."

"What?" Doc and Drew yelled.

"He's telling the truth," Doyle muttered, "I saw it with my own two eyes."

At this, Fisk uttered something and made a gesture widening his already large eyes. This did change Doc's opinion enough to want to do more research. However, Doyle had already done some research on her.

"She works at this really fancy night club," Doyle stated, "it seems she's got the job due to a talent of mimicking singers."

"Well, if it pays the bills," Drew commented.

"I think I'd like to meet her myself," Doc mumbled.

...

Circe was heading to the stables with a basket of carrots in hand. She managed to avoid both Nymphandora and Eunice after Argost had left. Every time he left, they would bombard her with questions that would make Circe wish Argost was the one answering their insistent questions.

All five horses' heads popped out of their stalls as Circe opened the door. She rationed out the carrots between the them. They happily took their treats before she continued onto the next. Like always, she left Pegasus for last, and like always, once Pegasus finished, he would sniff her for his apple.

"Sorry baby," she sighed, rubbing his nose, "there's no golden apple today."

"Circe," Trionus called, "there's a family that wants to see you. They say that their name is 'Saturday'."

"Why would they be here?" she asked herself.

When Circe walked in, she saw Asterion being a gracious host to their guests. She noticed that the boy wasn't so excited about the tea. Circe snuck into the kitchen to mix up a quick treat. The boy was busy listening to his parents as Circe held a rootbeer float topped with a cherry in front of him, He excitedly thanked her as he took it and she went to the Komodo dragon.

"You found a comfy spot to sunbathe," she cooed as she let him eat the skirt-steaks in her hand. "I'm sure you already know my name is Circe."

"I'm sure that you know of Argost," Doc ground out.

"Mad man? Obsessed with cryptids? Yeah, I know him," she mentioned like it was an everyday thing.

"Thank you!" Doc exclaimed, "Someone who finally knows that Argost is a mad man!"

"You just missed him," she commented as-matter-of-factly.

"What?" the entire Saturday family yelled.

"Yeah," she stated, "I think he took an interest in me for an one-night stand, which he didn't get. He stuck around after he found out I had cryptids."

"Cryptids?" Zak squealed, "Where?"

"Come with me," she hummed.

She led the Saturday family to where her cryptids were. They were impressed by the exhibits as she introduced her pets to them. Zak was by far the most impressed, especially when he saw Mashira. Mashira was surprisingly very interested in the boy, as well.

"Would you like to pet him?" Circe asked.

"I can do that?" Zak replied.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Doc said, "the waheela..."

"Please refrain from stereotyping Mashira with his species," Circe interrupted.

Before they could stop her, she opened the door to the exhibit. Mashira sniffed Zak with an intense curiosity before assaulting him with kisses. Zak was enjoying Mashira's attention as Circe cocked an eyebrow at Doc.

"Okay," Zak cheered, "she's cool!"

"I agree with Mini-man," Doyle concurred.

"I'm glad you approve," Circe replied. "I think you of all people would like Mashira, Doc."

"Why is that?" Doc asked.

"Well, you both have something in common," she stated, "you both don't like Argost."

At the mere mention of his name, Mashira growled as he stood up on his hind legs and wrapped his front paws around her neck. She scratched his paws while he kissed her cheek. Mashira groaned happily when Zak started scratching his rump.

"I'm surprised he's so tame," Drew mentioned.

"He was a gift to me when he was a pup," Circe answered, "and his mother's fur coat was a gift to my mother."

"That's horrible," Zak cried.

"Indeed, which is why he is so attached to me," she muttered.

Mashira took off for his den for his afternoon nap. Circe giggled as she guided Zak out back to his parents. She invited them to stay for supper, having an intense desire to have something new as well as her inner imp wanting to get Argost's goat.

She had her friends entertain the Saturdays while she cooked dinner for everyone. She could tell Nymphandora and Eunice were at it as they cat-called Doyle into the kitchen. He blushed as he inched his way to the bar away from the door he just entered.

"A bunch of nymphs," Circe muttered, "how did they scare you in here? Wait, don't tell me, did they suggest tying you to a bed while they take turns?

"How... when..." Doyle stuttered.

"You are not the first," Circe admitted, "they even do it to Trionus from time to time. Most men would kill for his stamina."

"And Asterion?" Doyle asked.

"No, he's too shy," she replied.

"Would you like some help?" Doyle implored.

"Oh no, what kind of host would I be if I had a guest help make supper?" Circe exclaimed.

"A host who wasn't given much of a choice," Doyle teased.

"Oh really," Circe played along.

He squeezed in between her and the stove and began stirring the pot Circe was previously stirring. Circe busied herself with another part of supper. They chatted excitedly with each other as they both worked on making supper. Doyle paused as he pondered a question that had been floating in his mind for a while.

"Are you dating Argost?" Doyle probed. "I won't tell the fam. if you are."

"I am," Circe answered nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Well, it started with Trionus asking, actually make that begging, me to go out on a date with the man just so he could have one."

"What?"

"He's been dying to sit the man down and have a heated conversation over cryptids and other creatures science refuses to acknowledge."

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"Oh, we have the most amazing conversations. That is the main reason I'm still with him. It is also the reason I was willing to go on a second date. Asterion is a good listener, but with Argost, I have someone I occasionally argue with. However, I'm getting bored with him."

"Really? Why is that?"

"If he isn't trying to get into my pants, which he hasn't yet, by the way..."

"Really?"

"Really, but if not that, we were either talking or he's yelling about you."

"That must be entertaining from time to time."

"If you've heard one story of failure, you've heard them all. I am tired of hearing the 'Boo Hoo's for me.' I want to have some fun again."

With that, they remained silent for the next few minutes as they got the table ready. Doyle would occasionally peek over toward Circe before she would peek back. She was searching for fun, he knew he could give her that. It would tickle him pink to be the guy she was cheating on Argost with.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating supper and were chatting peacefully, even Fisk and Komodo were dining with them. The Saturday family was chatting with Circe's friends. Zak was trying to get Asterion to say something, and he was starting to get frustrated.

"He won't talk dear," Circe cooed.

"Why is that?" Drew asked.

"Well, we don't know whether or not he can," Trionus stated.

"He just doesn't," Nymphandora and Eunice commented.

"Why was he disowned then?" Doc asked.

"Ow," he yelled when he was kicked twice. He knew one of them was from his wife, he figured the second was Circe, who was glaring daggers at him. He grew a little antsy when he saw the edges of her eyes turn red.

"That is a _very_ touchy subject," Circe ground out.

"My apologies," Doc muttered.

Asterion grunted his acceptance of the apology as he swallowed another bite. Circe scratched him behind the ear before he growled, not wanting that while he was eating. He nipped at her fingers while she withdrew them just out of his reach. Just to tease him, she scratched his chin only to have him whine and nip at her with more fervor.

"So, Argost has been visiting here often," Doc asked, "I take it?"

"Yes," Circe replied nonchalantly, "is there a problem? I mean, after all, I _did_ save your son's life, despite my acquaintanceship with the man."

"So, you have no alliance with him?" he implored.

"The only alliance _I_ have is with these four friends and myself," Circe snapped.

"Honey," Drew commented, "it seems Zak likes her enough. May be we could... you know... let her babysit."

"I'm too old for a babysitter," Zak whined.

"Then the job entails keeping you out of trouble," Circe chirped.

"What trouble?" Zak asked, feigning innocence.

"The trouble that seems to follow you everywhere," Circe countered.

"She has you there, Zak," Drew hummed.

"Why should we let her..." Doc exclaimed.

"Now, honey," Drew interrupted.

"I've got this," interrupted in turn.

Circe stood from her seat and walked around to Doc's seat. Doc was hesitant about letting her near him, but he remained where he was. Circe bent down and started whispering in his ear. Drew was curios as to what Circe was saying to make Doc blush like that.

"How does this Friday sound?" he spilled out.

"Sounds fabulous," Circe concurred before shaking Doc's hand.

"You're too easily bought," Doyle chuckled.

Circe walked over to Doyle and started whispering in his ear. Zak snorted as Doyle's cheeks turned crimson. Doyle couldn't help stop the smirk as he bit his bottom lip. He started to moan as a trail of blood started to leave his nose. Circe chuckled as he tried to talk, but continuously failed to utter a complete syllable.

"Who is too easily bought now?" Doc snickered.

They chatted cheerfully for the rest of their dinner. Doc was actually mildly upset when they had to leave. Circe and her friends said their goodbyes to the Saturdays at the door. Doc and Circe were busy making plans for Friday.

"All right Hotrod, I'll see you Friday," Circe stated to Zak.

"Okay," Zak and Fisk called back.

"After Friday..." Doyle began, "would you like to take on the Alps Saturday with me?"

"You're on Tiger," Circe replied.


End file.
